Songfic drabbles
by blueRAYE13
Summary: Um...read please? Or Holy Roman Empire Kuma will get you? I fail so much just please read, I IMPLORE YOU GOOD SIRS! kumquat... please read the title should be self explanatory, and it's not always going to be GerIta paring in this.


Hetalia song drabbles

I own nothing, exact any OC's that might pop up.

HREKuma: Well you own me, right?  
You were gift Holy Rome Kuma  
HREKuma: What about Gerald?  
He was a gift as well  
HREKuma: Kira? Marko? Yuuki? Stripes? Antoni? Chidori? Kyoto? Saria? Shadow?  
Ok ok I get it, Kira, Marko, Stripes, Saria, and Yuuki were all bought with my money  
HREKuma: And the others  
Antoni is my camera and was a christmas present, Chi-chan was a present along with Kyoto. And I got Shadow at Bush Gardens  
HREKuma: I win~!  
Bastard bear.

Drabble 1- Germany and Italy

Songs- At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

Umbrella Version by Scott Simon

-LINE-LINE-

Italy POV

Germany was working, Japan had left to visit China. Which left me all alone, granted I _was _at Germany's house, Aster was sleeping on the floor next to the sofa I currently lounging on, Blackie was guarding Germany's study while he worked, and Berlitz was in the back garden getting some sun, I guess… I have no clue as to where Germouser might be. I looked at the device Japan had given me a new model of the IPod, only problem I had no ear-phones. I sighed this IPod didn't need the ear-phones, but I don't want to disturb Germany, but I couldn't go ask him.

After a few minutes of debating with myself, which I believe entertained Aster quite a bit. I looked at the apps already on the IPod; I didn't feel like playing a game so I went to that cite that America loved a lot, YouTube. I started browsing through the videos, then I found one that caught my interest, the title sounded familiar 'At the Beginning' I tapped on the thumb tag for the video and it changed screens to the video. It was pictures of the same two people a girl with brunette hair and a boy with blond hair, then the music and lyrics came and I knew the song, all the word and cords to play it on the piano, Mr. Austria taught me, well he didn't teach me this song, just how to play the piano. I began to sing along

"_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you."**_

I didn't really take notice that I only sang the females lines.

**General POV**

Italy continued singing blissfully unaware that Germany had heard him.

"_**This is the start!**_

_**And life is a road, and I wanna keep going.**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you" **_

Italy pause for a moment before he got up and started 'dancing' along with the music

"_**We were strangers, on a crazy adventure**_

_**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to standing at the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on,**_

_**I've been waiting so, Nothings gonna tear us apart**_

_**And life is a road, and I wanna keep going.**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on….**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to standing at the beginning with you**_

_**With You….."**_

Germany watched Italy sit back down to have Aster lick him, and trying to copy the dancing he had done making the Italian giggle "Want me to sing another one, Aster?" when dog bark in the positive. Germany listened closely to the soft music

"_**You have my heart**_

_**Never be worlds apart**_

_**Maybe in magazines**_

_**But you'll still be my star**_

_**Cause in the dark can't see shiny cars**_

_**That's when you need my there**_

_**With you I'll always share**_

_**When the sun shines we shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath that I'll stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**These fancy things**_

_**Never come in between**_

_**Your part of my entity**_

_**Here for infinity**_

_**When the war has took it's part**_

_**When the world has dealt it's cards **_

_**If the hand is hard**_

_**Together we'll mend your heart**_

_**When the sun shines we shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath that I'll stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey, ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey**_

_**You can run into my arms**_

_**It's okay don't be alarmed**_

_**Come into me**_

_**There's no distance inbetween our love**_

_**So go on and let the rain pour**_

_**All Because**_

_**When the sun shines we shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath that I'll stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey, ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**Ella, Ella, ey, ey ,ey"  
**_

Germany noted how Italy's voice started faltering, then when he sat down he began sobbing. "I don't know whats wrong Aster, I just feel hopeless" he sobbed into Asters fur, the golden retriever looked at Germany with a pointed look, if dogs can have those. Germany took the hint, "Italy?" he said walking towards the smaller nation, Italy stiffened at his voice and tried to hide the fact he had been crying. "H-hey Germany! You finished your work?" the brunette said in his usual cheerful voice "Italy, why were you crying?" Germany saw him stiffen "What are you talking about Germany? I wasn't crying" he lied. Germany sighed and moved so he was in front of Italy "? Germany?" he asked in that innocent voice of his "Don't lie Feliciano" he whispered running a hand down Italy's cheek whipping tear tracks. Italy gasped at Germany's using his human name, "Feliciano, why?" Germany repeated his hand still on Italy's face the other was now in his hair, careful to avoid the curl. Looking up at him Italy nearly gasped again, Germany's eyes weren't hard as usual they were gazing at him softly "Ludwig... I" Germany didn't wait for Italy to finish his answer. Germany had leaned down one hand still in Italy's hair the other was resting on his waist, "Don't answer that Feliciano" Germany whispered against Italy's lips and cutting off any reply to that by close the rather small gap that was left between their lips.

-LINE-LINE-

Hoped you liked it! I'll be adding more song fic-drabbles and I do think it is short. Thats why I'm redoing all my other fics.


End file.
